


Just Like Paradise

by Kangofu_CB



Series: Just [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad golf jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Vacation, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, somewhere in all this emotional bullshit there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/pseuds/Kangofu_CB
Summary: Duo and Wufei travel to attend a wedding!  And buy a house!  Sort of buy a house.  Written for Smutty Sunday.





	Just Like Paradise

They were finally on the plane, after weeks of coordinating schedules, requesting vacation time, and making reservations.  Duo was already exhausted, and he and Wufei weren’t even close to their destination yet. It had been a four hour flight from home to Seattle, a two hour layover, and now a further 6 hours flight time to the airport in Kauai.  That didn’t include the 45 minute drive from the airport to the hotel when they arrived.   

 

Their morning had started at 4:00 a.m., and they weren’t expecting to land on the island until 3:30 p.m. local time, which was about 8:30 p.m. their time.  Exhausted wasn’t a strong enough word for how they felt.  Bad-tempered, cross, grumpy, and exasperated were also probably good descriptors.  He’d snapped at Wufei no less than three times during the layover, and the other man, who had significantly less patience than him, had been peevish since they’d first arrived at airport security before the sun rose.

 

Not to mention the house hunting they’d been doing for the last few months.

 

Which Duo didn’t want to mention, because he was sick to death of it himself.  Though not as sick of it as Wufei seemed to be.  

 

Needless to say, when the flight attendant made it to their seats for beverage service, he already had cash out for the bar.  He’d gotten the window seat for the flight out, meaning he had a view, of sorts, and drinking with a view made his inebriation seem more expansive.  

 

Two bottles of scotch on ice later, he was feeling pleasantly lax, barely awake, with his fingers entwined in his seat mate’s, head resting on Wufei’s shoulder while the other man read a book.  

 

Waking, groggily, hours later he found Wufei smirking at him.  “What?” He scrubbed at his dry eyes.  He’d long since learned how to fall asleep anywhere, years as a medic on call giving him the ability, but this was the first time he’d woken to find Wufei laughing at him.  Looking around, he realized they were descending on final approach, everyone in the cabin packing away items and raising tray tables.

 

“You drooled on me.  And you talk in your sleep.”  For all that the words sounded like complaints, his voice held a note of fond amusement.

 

Duo yawned, jaw cracking, stretching as much as possible in the cramped space.  “Do I even want to know what I said?”

 

Wufei shrugged mysteriously, bending to put away his book and the papers he’d insisted on bringing to grade.  “You said my name, once or twice.”

 

Pausing, Duo took in the flush on the Chinese man’s cheeks as he meticulously packed away his things.  

 

When all the books and papers were stored away under the seat in front of them and Wufei comfortably ensconced in his seat once more, Duo leaned in close, a hand braced on the other man’s knee, lips nearly brushing his ear.  “I said your name hmm?  Well, maybe you can get a repeat performance at the hotel when we get there.”

 

He leaned back to watch, delightedly, as a flush worked its way up his boyfriend’s throat to settle high on his cheeks.

 

Maybe this vacation was just what they needed.

 

Although calling it a vacation might be a bit of stretch, considering they were traveling to Trowa and Quatre’s destination wedding extravaganza, and Duo was Tro’s best man.

 

He could probably expect to be kept reasonably busy through the weekend, at least.

 

*

 

Checking in at the resort was less tedious than they had expected.  Quatre had reserved the entire premises, a collection of ‘ocean villas’, for the event, so all that was required was to supply the desk with their names and they were whisked off to a spacious one bedroom suite.

 

Wufei watched Duo closely as he poked around the villa, exclaiming over the whirlpool tub and view of the verdant landscaping.  He seemed relaxed and content, genuinely excited to be here.  Once the frustration surrounding the inconveniences of modern air travel had mellowed, Duo seemed to unwind, decompress into the relaxed, easygoing man Wufei was accustomed to.

 

It was a much appreciated change from the last several weeks, when he’d been stressed, withdrawn, and evasive.  Wufei knew part of that was the house search.  Duo’s lease at his apartment complex was coming to an end in just a few weeks, and they’d been touring house after house for months, trying to find the ‘perfect’ one.  Duo was adamant he wouldn’t be staying in the complex, where he’d become rather notorious after the John Cusack Incident, followed by a series of noise complaints from the neighbors (which Wufei had to admit to partial responsibility for).  In fact, both of them were rather more recognizable than was comfortable, and Duo was tired of sharing walls.

 

All that said, Wufei couldn’t understand why he needed to be involved in the actual choosing of the house.  He wanted to be a supportive boyfriend, yes, but it wasn’t his house, and he despised everything to do with real estate - frustrating, drawn out process that it was.  The aggravation of nitpicking dozens of homes was wearing on his nerves.  Not even considering all the time that had been spent deciding on acceptable neighborhoods and determining various criteria to narrow down the selection.

 

Duo seemed to revel in it, bouncing enthusiastically through any number and variety of houses - from fixer uppers, to restored historical homes, to industrial chic lofts.  At least at first.  As the time had dragged on, even his enthusiasm curbed, and he seemed to be withdrawing more and more.

 

At one point, Wufei had suggested renewing the lease one more time (it had last been renewed a few months after they’d started dating) and trying again next year, but Duo had given him with such a wounded look that he hadn’t known what to do with himself, except to stumble through an apology and reassure him that he wasn’t suggesting he shouldn’t buy a house.

 

Shortly after, Duo had started spending more time with Trowa.  Not that he’d been neglecting Wufei, but it was finals at the university, demanding more than the average amount of Wufei’s time and patience, and they’d fallen into spending less time together than usual, Wufei’s free time spent either grading a ridiculous number of thesis projects and essays or proctoring exams.  So Duo had taken to going with Trowa to watch the NBA finals at the sports bar near the firefighter’s house.

 

 _Then,_ Trowa and Quatre had announced their engagement and Duo had started picking up extra shifts at work.  Ostensibly to help pay for the cost of attending the wedding, but Wufei… wasn’t so sure.  

 

Frankly, he was starting to wonder if Duo was nursing some kind of… unrequited love interest in his former roommate that the upcoming nuptials were bringing to the fore.  It was an uncomfortable thought.  Wufei wasn’t jealous, exactly, but he was a bit… insecure.  He was the less experienced of the pair, and sometimes he felt that lack acutely, though Duo never said or did anything to make him feel inept.

 

It was just an awareness of his own shortcomings.

 

Lost in his own thoughts, he jumped when arms wrapped around his waist from behind.  Glancing around, he realized the bellhop had deposited their bags in the bedroom, been tipped and sent on his way, and now he and Duo were the only ones in the room.

 

Warm breath tickled his neck as Duo spoke, “You wanna test out this fancy ass hotel bed?  I don’t have anywhere I have to be for this shindig until dinner time.” He shuddered as teeth nipped his earlobe, hands sliding up his shirt.  “We can see how many times I'll say your name while I’m awake.”  

 

Smiling, he turned and met the tortuous mouth with his own, tongue tangling in a hot embrace.

 

Afterwards, flopped back and panting on the (admittedly comfortable) mattress, he was sure spending a long weekend together in paradise would go a long way towards mending whatever was disjointed between them.

 

*

 

Considering the expense Quatre had obviously gone to, the wedding events were surprisingly low-key.  Everyone arriving on Thursday was invited to a casual dinner at the villa’s on-site restaurant, which both Duo and Wufei attended and enjoyed.  Wufei met Trowa’s sister, Cathy, for the first time, as well as several of Quatre’s sisters.  The food was good, the drinks flowed freely, along with laughter and a fair amount of good natured teasing.  Everyone had gotten a bit tipsy before stumbling off to their rooms, where Wufei and Duo had indulged in some sloppy kisses and fumbling gropes before drifting off to sleep entangled in the sheets.

 

He woke up to an empty bed and a note - “Gone to play golf with Trowa, his piss-poor excuse for a bachelor party :)  Be back after lunch.  Love, Duo”.  The epitaph at the end left a smile on his face as he took the last of his students’ essays out to the verandah with his coffee to finish grading.  

 

Duo came back after lunch, as promised, but with a face like a thundercloud and radiating waves of anxiety.  Wufei glanced up from grading, glasses sliding down his nose, to find himself the object of pained scrutiny, before the other man retreated to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  Wufei heard the shower turn on and, sighing, he finished marking up the paper he was currently working on.

 

They really needed to talk.  He glanced at the clock.  They were expected at the rehearsal in a few hours, but there was some time.

 

Hearing the water shut off again, he almost wished there wasn’t, and packed away his glasses and the essays, resigning himself to an uncomfortable conversation with his wayward boyfriend.

 

When he opened the bathroom door, Duo was standing at the sink in a towel, rebraiding hair he’d pinned up for his shower.  He smiled crookedly at Wufei.  “Hey babe.  How was your morning?”

 

He looked almost normal, but Wufei could see something churning behind his expression.  Sliding behind him, he wrapped his arms around the taller man, still flushed and damp from the shower.  Pressing a kiss to his neck, beneath his ear, he met Duo’s eyes in the mirror.  “You seem upset.  Did something happen while you were out with Trowa?”

 

The smile faltered, just slightly, before Duo seemed to wind himself back up to his usual manic state.  Violet eyes rolled expressively.  “Yeah, the damn realtor called and interrupted my back swing.  I damn near threw the club across the green.”

 

Wufei looked at him searchingly, unconvinced. “That’s all?”

 

Duo turned in his arms, towel dipping dangerously low, leaning in to nip at Wufei’s mouth, pressing their hips together.  “What’d you think happened?  We played golf.”  His warm mouth travelled across his jawline and down his neck, leaving nibbling kisses in its wake.  “I'd have rather stayed here with you. Even with a handicap, Trowa always wins.  I coulda practiced my stroke with you instead.”  Clever fingers found their way into Wufei’s shorts, gripping him firmly, sliding down to the base of his half-hard cock and back up, encouraging an enthusiastic response.  

 

“Ah!”

 

“A good golf swing requires proper grip,”  Wufei inhaled sharply as those same fingers tightened, “precise positioning,” a clever twist of the wrist, “and excellent timing,” another warm slide up and down.  All of the techniques combined for a truly phenomenal experience.  Wufei groaned, hips jerking and knees sagging as he leaned against the wall he hadn’t noticed he was being maneuvered against.  Duo repeated the motion, his free hand shoving Wufei’s tank top up to his chin, mouth delving down to latch onto his exposed nipple.

 

Wufei groped blindly for the edge of the towel, yanking it out of the way and reaching with his other hand for Duo, stroking the erection that matched his own.

 

“Oh yeah, babe, touch me, just like that.”  Wufei was slow to catch up, but he had a clever trick or two of his own, which he demonstrated enthusiastically.  Duo moaned.  “Been practicing your grip too?” he chuckled, voice soaked in lust.  Wufei shivered, the sound sending a jolt straight to his groin.

 

Only few more strokes and Wufei was coming, sparks exploding behind his eyelids, as Duo groaned against his shoulder, his spasming grip setting the taller man off.

 

Minutes later, Duo leaned back, sated, smirking mischeviously as he took in Wufei’s disheveled appearance.  “I think you need a shower ‘Fei.  I got you dirty.”  He winked as he whirled away, headed to the bedroom to get dressed for dinner, Wufei staring at his naked ass, towel still clenched in his fist.

 

He was halfway through his shower before he remembered he’d been trying to ferret information out of the other man.

 

*

 

Duo was being an idiot.

 

Of course, he already knew he was being an idiot, it not being a new experience, but Trowa had a way of really driving the point home.

 

No pun intended.

 

The weekend had been going perfectly well until the damn pseudo-bachelor party - which, if that wasn’t the stupidest shit Duo’d ever heard of, who the fuck played golf with one friend and no booze for a bachelor party! - when the realtor had called to tell him his offer had been accepted.

 

His offer on a house.

 

 _A whole goddamn house_.

 

His less-than-enthusiastic responses on the phone combined with the shell-shocked look on his face had been all the ammunition Trowa needed.  His best friend, Trowa often felt most entitled to give Duo shit, and this was going to be no exception.  He was eyeing Duo with something like exasperation, and the braided man sighed, waiting for it.

 

“Duo.  What did you do?”

 

“I… think I bought a house?”

 

“You _think_ you bought a house?  I thought you said that you couldn’t decide on a house.”

 

“Well…”  Duo heaved a sigh, reluctant to explain.  He’d put an offer in on the single house that Wufei had shown any interest whatsoever in, and hadn’t actually expected the offer to be accepted, nor had he come up with any plausible excuse for the decision, other than Wufei had seemed to like it.  Duo liked the house as well, but then he wasn’t really all that picky.  Too many years of bouncing from place to place left him with hardly any sense of attachment to spaces or material goods.

 

People, on the other hand, were a different story.

 

Trowa stared expectantly at him, knowing he’d eventually get an answer.  They’d been friends for damn near ten years, and the other man had long ago learned to wait him out.  Duo typically caved under expectant pressure in less than an hour, and they both knew it.  This time, however, it seemed like he’d decided to go for the jugular.  “Does _Wufei_ like the house?”  The look on his face was annoyingly omniscient.

 

And just like that, all the frustration and impatience and _longing_ of the last months came bubbling to the surface.  “I don’t _know_.  It’s the only damn house he even remotely seemed to like!  We’ve looked at, like, a million fuckin’ houses and this is the only one he said anything good or remembers a damn thing about!”

 

Trowa snorted, distracting Duo from his tantrum.  “Duo.  By Wufei’s standards, that’s effusive praise.  He probably just doesn’t want to ‘influence your choice’ or some other Chang idiocy by saying too much.”

 

“I want him to influence my damn choice, that was the whole _point_ in asking him to help.  Well, part of the point, anyway.”

 

“Did you tell him that?”

 

Duo opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.  His goldfish imitation went on for several seconds before he shut it with a snap, embarrassed to realize that, no, he hadn’t actually told Wufei he wanted his opinion when he’d asked for his company.  Practically growling in frustration, he stomped off to the golf cart, waiting impatiently for Trowa to join him.  Trowa climbed in the cart, tactfully remaining silent.  They were halfway to the next hole before either of them spoke again.

 

“I was gonna ask him to move in with me.  I wanted to pick a house I knew he liked.  S’not like I really care that much, a house is a house,”  Duo muttered, carefully not looking at Trowa, already knowing what was coming.

 

“You’re a fucking moron.  You can’t surprise him with a house.  It’s a _house_ not a _birthday gift._ ”  Trowa rolled his eyes.  “It didn’t occur to you that maybe you should talk about moving in together before you bought the ‘perfect’ house?”

 

“Argh!  I know.  I know that!  I was just trying to…” Duo trailed off, helplessly.  He thought of the way Wufei had trailed his hands over the built in bookshelves of the small home, and how he’d been quietly impressed by the restoration of the original floors.  The quiet smile that had played on his lips the entire home tour.

 

“Trying to…?”

 

“I dunno, sweeten the deal? I guess?”

 

Trowa laughed himself practically sick, physically unable to get out of the cart when Duo cruised to a stop on the 17th teeing ground.  “Go ahead, yuk it up.  Just remember who’s giving a speech at your reception tomorrow, asshole.”

 

Wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, Trowa dragged himself out of the cart, choosing a club from his bag.  As he set up his ball to tee off, he said, “You’ve had a dozen noise complaints in the last year and a half, and your new neighbor got Rosetta Stone and tried to hit on him _in Chinese_ after you started sleeping together. He’ll probably be _ecstatic_ to move in somewhere you don’t have to share walls.  And, though I hesitate to mention it, he loves your stupid ass, God only knows why.  So stop being a dipshit and just talk to him already.  You’re ruining a weekend in paradise.”  He swung, ignoring Duo’s sputtering, the ball arcing perfectly towards the putting green.  “And if you fuck up the speech, remember that I’ll have ample opportunity and more time to plan for you guys’ wedding.”

 

*

 

The rehearsal was less a run through and more a poorly disguised excuse to drink.

 

Actually, Wufei was beginning to understand that weddings and wedding related events in general were just excuses to dress in finery while indulging in questionable drinking habits. It was wholly unlike the stiff, reserved, formal affair that had accompanied his marriage to Meilan, and, he suspected, most weddings were similarly dissimilar.

 

Since Trowa and Quatre had elected to get married barefoot on the beach with only two attendants, the need to rehearse had been limited at best.  Mostly Duo had paraded around batting eyelashes at Quatre’s chosen attendant, his sister Iria, whilst the two of them play-acted the happy couple.  Apparently it was bad luck to walk down the aisle before, well, they actually walked down the aisle.  Then the whole group had meandered down to a seaside restaurant for a casual meal and a series of progressively more ridiculous toasts, including one from Heero about how far they’d been willing to take a bet, the delivery so dry no one had been quite sure if he was joking, but they’d all laughed anyway.

 

Afterwards, Wufei and Duo took a long, mostly silent walk on the beach, following a rambling path from the restaurant back to the villas, shoes dangling from their fingertips, hands entwined.  Duo was smiling and in good humor, the anxiety from earlier in the day all but evaporated in the light of laughter and time spent with friends.  Wufei was starting to wonder if he’d imagined the entire episode, except that once they got back Duo turned shy and hesitant, traits so unfamiliar in the context of the man’s personality that Wufei was utterly baffled and increasingly concerned.  

 

Bedtime ablutions completed, they were snuggling into bed, limbs heavy and lax, before Wufei gathered up the determination to voice his feelings.  Chest pressed up against the other man’s back, arms around his waist, he hesitantly spoke.  “Duo?”

 

“Hmmm?” came the sleepy reply, accompanied by further snuggling into his embrace.

 

“Is-” he paused, searching for words, “are things… ok… between us?”

 

Surprise colored Duo’s voice when he responded.  “Yeah, why wouldn’t they be?”

 

Reluctant to answer, but feeling he’d come this far, Wufei sighed. ”You just seem… not yourself.  I thought maybe the wedding was… upsetting you. I wasn’t sure, Trowa is…”  he floundered, trailing off, unable to express his feelings and concerns, embarrassment robbing him of words.

 

The man in his arms shifted, rolling over, followed by a few moments of untangling limbs and blankets, then he could feel Duo’s gaze on him in the dark, though he was only able to barely make out the glint of his eyes and hazy shape of his face.  There was a long moment of careful inspection, then a warm, languid kiss, which conveyed a wealth of emotion and reassurance. It ended slowly, reluctance to part leading to light, progressively shorter kisses, culminating in their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling, limbs tangled.

 

“Everything's aces between us babe,” he breathed, “and there's never been anything between Tro and me, except bad jokes and a mutual dislike for the Yankees.”

 

“He’s your best friend, Duo,” Wufei responded, floundering still in his emotional upheaval.

 

“Yes, and just that,” the braided man firmly replied.  “I’m very happy he and Q-ball are gettin’ married, and the only person I’ve got any interest in is you.  I’m sorry I’ve made you feel any different.”

 

More kisses, and then Duo rolled over him to demonstrate his interest with sensual caresses and firm thrusts, finally silencing the nagging insecurities he'd been harboring.

 

*

 

The wedding went off without a hitch.  For all the expense Quatre had clearly gone to, the event itself was casually elegant.  Both grooms looked comfortable and relaxed in khaki linen jackets and trousers, white shirts open at the neck, their only accessories green maile leis and simple gold bands.  Vows were exchanged at the edge of the ocean at sunset, and they’d shared a steaming kiss that had elicited a few whoops and cat calls from the gathered guests, all of whom were as barefoot as the grooms.  

 

The reception was a traditional Hawaiian luau, set up in an open air verandah just steps from the ceremony, complete with Hula and fire dancers.  Wufei, Duo, and Heero were currently camped at a table off to the side, stuffing themselves with delicious food, the latter two betting on the first dance song.

 

“I’m tellin’ you, they’re not going to dance to some mushy crap, Trowa wouldn’t go for it.”

 

Heero hummed consideringly, sipping a beer.  He pointed the neck of the bottle at the two men in question, who were currently feeding one another cake. With their hands.   “Look at them.  Their first dance is going to be either Etta James or Elvis.”

 

“Which Elvis?”  No one asked which Etta James, not even Wufei.  He wasn’t even sure she’d ever sang anything except ‘At Last’.

 

“Falling in Love with You,” Heero replied, full of self satisfaction.

 

“No way are they dancing to that shit.  What do I get when I win?”  Wufei watched the exchange with amusement, fingers curled with Duo’s under the table.

 

“When I win, you have to dance with Wufei.  A _real_ dance, none of that macarena nonsense.  I expect steps, and,” he gestured vaguely, “panache.”

 

Wufei spluttered into his drink.  “Excuse me? How did I get involved in this?”

 

Both men ignored him.  Duo had a sly smile on his face.  “Fine.  If I win, you have to take Relena out on a date.  A _real_ date,” he mimicked Heero’s emphatic tone, “with dinner and shit.”

 

The other man looked briefly horrified, but his underlying competitive nature wasn’t going to let him back down.  “So what song are they going to dance to, then?”

 

Duo leaned back, transferring his arm to the back of Wufei’s chair, “I say it’s either an acoustic cover of ‘Free Fallin’ - the John Mayer version - or ‘Sweet Pea’ by Amos Lee.”  He seemed a little too smug, and Heero eyed him suspiciously.

 

“The bet’s off if Trowa told you before the wedding.”

 

Duo laughed, eyes sparkling.  Wufei eyed him appreciatively, sleeves rolled to the elbows, hair escaping its braid.  He wondered how much convincing it would take for the two of them to leave early.  He was willing to negotiate.  He’d been admiring the other man in his linen trousers and dress shirt all night, he wasn’t ashamed to say.

 

“Trowa didn’t tell me a thing about it man, I swear.”

 

Heero nodded, still giving him the side eye, but he didn’t say anything.  No one ever accused Duo of lying, he was known for being scrupulously honest, but he was also known for being tricky about it.  The cop clearly suspected he was being played, but he couldn’t figure out how.

 

Waiters came, clearing away plates and cups and depositing slices of cake.  Duo stood, giving Wufei a peck on the cheek as he breezed past.  “That’s my cue!” he announced, cheerfully, making his way to the side of the verandah that had been designated the front, Trowa and Quatre’s table being situated on that side.  He accepted a microphone from the coordinator, standing casually to the side of the table - carefully out of grabbing range, Wufei noted - one hand in his pocket.  

 

Duo waited patiently as the last of the servers delivered cake, smiling jovially, and then lifted the microphone to his mouth.  “Good evening ladies and gentleman!” He paused, waiting for them to settle themselves and give him their attention.  “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day.  After all these years of patiently waiting, Trowa has finally, at long last, admitted that I am, in fact, the best man.”

 

The entire room burst into laughter, and it set the tone for the rest of the speech.  Wufei was surprised to find that Duo was an excellent public speaker.  Funny and engaging, with just enough sentimentality to satisfy the romantics in the crowd, he brought everyone to laughter and a few to tears, without ever embarrassing either groom or himself.  

 

“A traditional toast ends in wise advice, so here’s some from a man whose name I can’t pronounce - Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction!”  Wufei didn’t think he was imagining Duo’s gaze on him as he wound down to the end of his toast, and he smiled warmly at the other man.  “Everyone raise your glasses and - for those of you who still can - stand and toast the newlyweds!”

 

He was met with cheers and enthusiastic response, and not a few tipsy guests trying to untangle themselves from their chairs, as they toasted an amused-looking couple.  Duo handed off the microphone, making his way back to their table, flopping into his chair with a great sigh.  Grinning at Wufei he waggled his eyebrows, “How’d I do?”

 

Wufei leaned forward, kissing him enthusiastically.  Breaking away, a bit breathless, he asked, “How long do we have to stay?”

 

Duo threw his head back and laughed.  “I didn’t realize speeches turned you on so much, ‘Fei, or I’d give more of ‘em!  Unfortunately, my duties as the best man require that I stay for the whole shebang, so I’m afraid you’ll have to control yourself a little while longer.  And anyway, I have to see whether or not I won the bet.”  He winked.

 

Heero returned from his trip to the bar with another round of drinks.  Passing them out to the table’s occupants he settled himself just as Trowa and Quatre sorted themselves out and the band started playing.  As the first few notes emerged from the guitar, he turned to Duo, eyes flashing.  “Dammit Duo!  You said they didn’t tell you!”

 

Smirking over the edge of his glass, he sipped at his drink before answering, eyes glinting.  “ _They_ didn’t tell me anything!  You just suck at guessing wedding songs.  I’ve got a few suggestions for your date though, soon as you let me know when it is.”

 

Heero groaned expressively.  He took a deep swallow of his beer, then eyed it with disgust.  “I need something stronger than this!”  Dropping the bottle on the table, he stomped off back to the bar irritably.

 

Duo chortled in delight, watching Trowa and Quatre shuffle around the dance floor to ‘Sweet Pea.’  Wufei nudged him with his foot, knees bumping under the table.  Innocent violet eyes met his, and it was the look of perfect artlessness that gave him away.

 

“Quatre told you, didn’t he?”  Wufei asked, smile beginning to creep across his face.

 

Duo cackled.  “He asked my opinion, actually, because he didn’t want Trowa to be embarrassed or uncomfortable.  Those were the two options I gave him.  He never told me what he chose.”

 

Wufei snorted, lifting his glass.  “You are a devious, devious man.”

 

“And you love that about me.  I can tell.”  Violet eyes were less artless and more beguiling now.

 

“Of course,” Wufei murmured, “amongst your other qualities.”

 

Grinning triumphantly, Duo turned back to the dance floor, now beginning to get crowded with other guests.  Wufei leaned in, lowering his voice.  “You’re sure you can’t sneak out early?”

 

Duo turned to him, eyes dark and appraising-

 

Just as Heero returned with a short bar glass full of ice and something amber, which he drank out of while glowering at nothing.  When he went back for a second, Wufei turned to Duo questioningly.  “Are you sure your bet was a good idea?  He seems rather put out.”

 

“Ha!  I’m sure.  Heero’s got a secret thing for the girl, but he was never gonna ask her out without some kinda impetus.  He’ll have to, now, because he’s agreed to do it.  He’s just grumpy about it.  It’ll be fine.”  Leaning forward, he gave Wufei a playful smooch before pulling him to his feet.  “Dance with me!”

 

Stumbling, Wufei nearly dropped his glass trying to set it down on the table as he was dragged to the impromptu dancefloor.  “Wait- what- slow down!”  When they reached roughly the center of the floor Duo stopped, hauling Wufei up against him, and waited.  

 

“What are you _doing_ ?” he hissed, “I don’t know how to _dance_.”  He could feel the heat of embarrassment climbing up his face.

 

Duo ignored him completely, having some kind of nonverbal communication with the band.  Apparently reaching an agreement, he turned back to Wufei smiling, one hand moving to the small of his back, the other gripping his hand at shoulder level.  “You’ll be fine.  You martial arts real nice, just follow my lead.  I’m trying to show you a good time before I take you home and ravish you.”  

 

Wufei rolled his eyes, feeling disgruntled.  “I _martial arts_ real nice?  We could skip this and just go home to the ravishing, you know.”

 

His slightly taller partner winked at him as the band started playing.  “It’s just a simple waltz. Three steps.”  He counted the steps under his breath until Wufei got the hang of it, then left off. They danced quietly, Wufei relaxing into the rhythm.  “See? You’re a natural!”

 

“Well, you were correct about it being simple.  I’m not so sure about the rest.”

 

Duo grinned, widening the steps, adding some spins as he maneuvered them around the floor.  When Wufei didn’t trip over either of their feet, the smile turned smug.  “You’ve got good rhythm.  It translates.  Trust me, I should know.”  Wufei could see the banked heat in his gaze, and he flushed as he realized what was being implied.

 

Scrambling for a subject change, before he embarrassed himself on the dance floor, he cast about for a topic.  “What song is this?  Did you choose it, or is it a typical wedding song?”  To his surprise, Duo blushed, ducking his head.

 

“I, ah, no I asked them if they knew it, earlier, before dinner.”

 

Wufei watched him, bemused and charmed, listening to the song.  “It’s… nice.  I like it.”

 

The blush intensified and Duo studiously observed the party around them as he led them across the floor.  He cleared his throat.  “It, uh, it’s called ‘I won’t give up’.  It… kinda reminds me of us.”

 

Wufei hummed agreeably, a warm feeling in his chest.  

 

Returning to the table, Heero raised his eyebrow at Duo.  “I thought I lost the bet, but that looked remarkably like steps and panache.”

 

Duo grinned.  “More incentive for you to cough up your end of the deal.  Can’t say I didn’t make good on mine.”

 

Wufei rolled his eyes, and movement caught his attention on the peripheral of the party.  He nudged Duo.  “I think the grooms are trying to make an unobtrusive getaway.”

 

The braided man didn’t even turn to look.  “Doesn’t matter, I already paid the bellhop to decorate their room in rose petals, penis memorabilia, and as much frilly shit as I could find.  They can sneak away, I still got the last laugh.”  He tossed back what was left of his drink, standing up, pulling Wufei with him.  “But if Tro has left, then my duties as Best Man are dispatched, and I think there was some talk of ravishing, earlier.”

 

Heero choked behind him, coughing violently.  

 

Wufei allowed himself to be led away, laughing.

 

*

 

He’d expected to find himself pushed against the door, ravaging commenced, as soon as they were back in the suite.

 

Instead, Duo led him in by the hand, pulling him to the bedroom, where warm, leisurely kisses were accompanied by a hand along his jaw and another one against the small of his back, pulling their bodies together.  Duo left no part of his mouth unexplored, taking his time, while those hands sneakily found their way into his clothing.

 

His shirt was pushed off of his shoulders, calloused hands burning across his skin, sliding along his hips, thumbs stopping to stroke lightly against his burgeoning erection, through his pants.  Wufei inhaled sharply, fingers fumbling with the buttons on Duo’s shirt, as the stroking got firmer.

 

Duo shed his shirt, Wufei moving immediately to caress the exposed skin, as he was divested of his pants and briefs, backed up to the bed, falling onto it as his knees hit the edge.  Scooting fully onto the mattress, he settled against the headboard, waiting, admiring his boyfriend.  Duo shucked his own pants and underwear, crawling onto the bed to hover over him, mouth resuming its unhurried exploration, first of its partner, and then of Wufei’s neck, shoulders, and chest.  Warm lips trailed across his body, until he was writhing in the bed, his own hands tangled in chestnut hair.

 

When he took the time to open his eyes, he found Duo watching him with something akin to reverence, leisurely exploring skin and muscle, depositing hot kisses in sensitive spots.  He trailed large, strong hands to Wufei’s cock, engorged and begging for attention.

 

“Ah!”

 

Pressing his body along Wufei’s side, Duo ground his own erection against Wufei’s thigh, eliciting a gasp from both of them, as he slid his hand up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace.  Wufei was panting, hips grinding up into an expert grip, eyes screwed shut, hot breath against his neck, close to coming, when the hand released him.

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

“I’m not stopping, don’t worry.  Just changin’ the pace.”  Duo’s voice was deep and throaty, sexy in a tone that only appeared during sex.  Wufei groaned.

 

Long fingers trailed down his groin, past his balls, to brush against the tight entrance he found there, light, teasing strokes..  Wufei gasped, eyes flying open, his knee coming up to accommodate this new sensation. “Oh god,” he panted.

 

“Just Duo,” came the amused, sultry reply, and he had the fleeting thought that his boyfriend was having way too much fun with this.  “‘Fei, can I-?”

 

“Yes, please, god, yes.” Wufei panted out, aroused beyond belief.  The sound Duo made in response to his enthusiasm nearly undid him, and he had to take several deep breaths.  Fingers disappeared momentarily, only to reappear cool and slippery.  Shifting his lower body between Wufei’s legs, one arm braced above his head, Duo watched his face as the first digit slid in, and he groaned, the sensation and the look of sensual hunger on the braided man’s face blending to drive his need even higher.

 

Duo took his time in this as he had everything else, leaning down to kiss him passionately as he pressed a second finger inside of him, stretching and searching-

 

“ **Fuck!** ”  Wufei came, unexpectedly, in a blinding orgasm that left him shuddering and seeing spots.

 

Sucking in air, he returned to awareness to find Duo still watching him, eyes dilated until there was no color left, fingers buried inside of him, holding perfectly still.  His face was flushed and he was biting his lip, breathing heavily.

 

Wufei groaned just looking at him.

 

“Oh my god, ‘Fei, that was gorgeous.”  The braided man leaned down, kissing him, mouth moving to nibble on neck and shoulders.  “So fuckin’ hot, I almost came just watching you.”

 

“Duo, move, please,” he moaned, shifting his hips.

 

Fingers started to retreat, Duo leaning back, when Wufei grabbed his wrist, preventing it.  “I don’t mean stop, I mean _move_.”  He arched up towards the hand trapped between them.

 

A hot mouth was slanted over his, plundering, ravishing, as the fingers inside of him picked up where they had left off, brushing against his prostate and sending sparks up his spine.  He broke away, gasping, cock twitching.  

 

Within moments he was practically riding Duo’s hand, lustful prayers spilling from his lips.  

 

Before he realized it, the fingers were gone, leaving him unfulfilled and he cried out in protest, but Duo had them rolled, turned and he was on top, hard cock positioned behind him, poised at his entrance.

 

And Duo looking up at him tenderly, hands resting on his hips, Wufei’s own cock delivering an encore and he pressed down, feeling Duo easing inside of him and it was so, so good, every inch sliding deliciously deeper.  Finally, finally he was seated, all the way down, so amazingly full and Duo was muttering obscenities, hands clenched and jaw twitching, struggling to keep still while Wufei adjusted and he slid up, just a bit and dropped-

 

“Oh fuck me!” Duo groaned, eyes clenched tightly.

 

“Trying to,” Wufei responded, repeating the motion.  He won a strangled laugh that ended in a drawn out moan as he did it again, rising higher and dropping faster, working to find a rhythm.

 

Leaning down for a kiss, which changed the angle deliciously, an embarrassing whimpering noise escaped him and that was all it took for the braided man to lose the tenuous hold he had on his control as strong arms came up to wrap around him, one hand buried in his hair, kissing him fiercely as he pressed up into Wufei’s body, every thrust stroking that place inside of him that drove him mad-

 

And then he was coming again, taking Duo with him, the other man’s hips stuttering wildly as Wufei cursed, bucking in his arms before collapsing, satisfied and exhausted, totally boneless and brainless, Duo’s fingers tracing meaningless patterns on his back.  He dozed off, he thought, for a few minutes, before he felt Duo shift underneath him, slipping out of his body.  Wufei rolled to the side with a muffled grunt as Duo left the bed, already halfway asleep when he returned with a damp cloth to wipe them both down with, then snuggling them up under the blankets.

 

“Hey ‘Fei?”

 

He grumbled sleepily in response.

 

“Wufei?”

 

He forced his eyelids up, trying to pay attention.  “What is it?”

 

“I bought a house.”

 

“That’s good.  Means we can stop looking at them.  Which one did you buy?”

 

“The one on Greenbriar.”

 

His brow furrowed in thought, before it came to him.  “The one with the built ins and the sunporch?”

 

Duo smiled.  “Yeah, that one.”

 

“Good.  I liked that one.”  Wufei closed his eyes again, ready to sleep.

 

“Hey, ‘Fei?”

 

“Yes, Duo?”

 

“You wanna move into it with me?”

Wufei opened his eyes again, looking at the man who’d turned his whole life upside down.  He looked adorably nervous and shy, and Wufei realized this was the thing that had been weighing on him.  He reached out, entwining their fingers, and scooted closer for snuggling.  “Yes, Duo.”

 

*

 

The return to reality, after days of white sand beaches and leisurely vacation time, was jarring, to say the least.  It was compounded by the frantic pace required to close on the house, pack up two apartments, and coordinate two moves in just a few short weeks.  

 

In the process of moving all of his stuff out, Duo had taken great delight in flirting shamelessly with Wufei in front of his neighbors and bragging about the future lack of wall sharing and all that it implied, much to the Chinese man’s embarrassment.  He’d also been quite smug handing off the keys to the complex manager two days before his lease ended.

 

Now, almost a month since they’d gotten back from celebrating Trowa and Quatre’s wedding, they were finally both in the house, furniture sorted and donated, and unpacked enough to make food more complicated than boxed macaroni and cheese.  

 

Wufei was quietly charmed by the eccentricities of the house, Duo delighted by his enthusiasm over the nooks and crannies, the architecture, and just the history of the home.  In retrospect, given the fact that he was a history professor, it seemed obvious, but he’d kept his excitement under wraps until the whole thing was finalized and they were moving their stuff in.  

 

Tonight they’d eaten their first real, not take out, home cooked meal out on the sunporch, and now they were sitting companionably, watching the sunset over the edges of the trees, crickets chirping.  Duo turned to Wufei, smiling, feeling more content than he had in years, maybe ever.  Receiving a similarly complacent smile in return, he asked, “Well, whadaya think?”

  
Wufei surveyed the small yard, the quiet neighborhood, and answered, “Just like paradise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to ChronicWhimsy for the very fast beta read! And @maevemauvaise for the title!!!
> 
> When I decided to have Quatre and Trowa get married, Hawaii was the first place I thought of. In my headcanon for this fic, they got married on Makua Beach, which is a real place on Kauai island, also known as Tunnels Beach, that is beautiful and typically not as touristy because the parking is god-awful. 
> 
> The resort in this fic is based on another real-life Hawaiian resort, Princeville Ocean Villas, which is also real, but I’ve never been there. The pictures are pretty. 
> 
> Golf as a bachelor party is lame, FIGHT ME. Ok, but seriously, I know literally nothing about golf, and I had to google pretty much all of it, so if it’s wrong, I’m sorry.
> 
> I’m now an expert in best man speeches, so if you need one, hit me up.
> 
> Alright, for clarity, I am from Texas, so when I talk about a waltz, I’m talking about a dance hall waltz, none of this ballroom business. You can probably YouTube it, but it’s basically a gliding, three-step treck around the dancefloor, and it looks very easy and relaxed when it’s done properly. You can incorporate spins or whatnot into it if you’re feeling frisky, but the basic steps look very polished and don’t require much experience or instruction.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Feedback makes me feel warm and squishy inside <3


End file.
